Forced Betrayal
by Anime FanFiction Club
Summary: Genkai betrays the Tentai! Or does she? SPOILER WARNING!


By insanetoasters

Betrayal Chapter 1

"Yusuke!!" Botan called. "We have a situation!"

"What?" He asked, looking bored.

"I'm not sure myself, but it has something to do with Genkai! Koenma wants me to bring you back to Spirit World with me so he can tell us about it!" Botan said.

Worry came to his eyes. "Is she alright? Did something happen to her?"

"I don't know! We have to get the others and then go to Koenma!" Botan said.

Yusuke nodded. "Let's go."

Once they had found the others, they went to Koenma.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked.

"Genkai, there was an accident, and she's alright, only she's," He sighed, "Sixteen."

"That's all?" Yusuke asked. "That's nothing!"

"There's more. In the process, she lost her memory. She probably won't have any idea who you are." Koenma said.

"What?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled. Kurama and Hiei remained silent.

"You should go and see how bad it is." Koenma said. They nodded and left.

When they got to Genkai's house, they had no idea where she would be. Normally, she was sitting in the living room, waiting for them. But when they entered the room, she wasn't there.

"Where is she?!" Yusuke asked, frustrated.

"I feel her energy." Kuwabara said. "That's good."

Kurama nodded. Hiei, very silently, started walking down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"She's down here." He said. They followed.

"Shrimp's right." Kuwabara said.

The walked for a minute, and then stopped.

"She should be here." Kuwabara said.

"Who are you?" Someone asked. They turned sideways, and saw Genkai.

"Genkai?" Kuwabara asked. Her hair was once again, bright pink, and she looked younger. But other than that, nothing was really out of place. Other than the fact that she was wearing jeans with a plain black short- sleeved t-shirt.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"It's us! Don't you remember?" Yusuke asked.

"I've never seen you before." She said slowly.

"Yes you have!" Kuwabara insisted.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and if you don't get out of here, I'll kick your asses." She said.

"Why don't we come back later, when you're in a better mood?" Yusuke asked.

"There has to be a way to make you remember!" Kuwabara said.

"There is." Hiei said quietly. "But it wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Yusuke turned to him.

"It would kill her." He said simply.

"You're not thinking of- -?" Kurama was cut off by Hiei.

"Yes." Hiei said. "It would seem to be the only way."

"If you haven't noticed, Genkai's in the middle of dragging Kuwabara outside." Yusuke said.

"I did notice. I just don't care." Hiei said.

"What's wrong with her?" Yusuke asked.

"It would seem she has amnesia." Kurama said.

"Well, that usually goes away, doesn't it?" Yusuke asked, looking hopeful. When he got no reply he repeated, "Doesn't it?"

"Look, if you don't leave, I'm sorry to say that I'll have to make you." She said. Then someone else came in. It was Sniper.

"What are you doing here, Hagiri?" She asked him.

"Just came to say hello." He answered.

"What?! You know him?!" Yusuke exploded.

"Have any dice?" Genkai asked Sniper/Hagiri.

"Yeah." He said.

"Think you can use 'em?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sure, why not?" He smiled. So did she.

"In that case, I'd better get the Carrot." She said.

"Shame we can't hurt him. But Sensui didn't say anything about the others." Sniper.

"I don't think there's any harm in just, knocking him out, do you?" She asked.

"No, I guess not..." He said.

"You can deal with them, right?" Genkai asked, gesturing to Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. He nodded. "Good. I'll go deal with Carrot."

Kuwabara watched as Genkai walked out of the house and started towards him.

"Why are you helping Sensui?" He asked her.

She didn't reply, only kept walking toward him.

"Genkai!" Botan exclaimed.

"What?" She didn't stop advancing on Kuwabara.

"Are you really helping Sensui?" Botan asked.

"Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes." Botan said.

"Then your judgment is wise." Genkai said. She then started muttering something in another language, and Botan and Kuwabara were knocked unconscious.

Then Sniper came out. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Let's go." She answered. And they took Kuwabara and got in the truck that was waiting for them.

What's happening? Is Genkai betraying them? Why? Is she being controlled? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? WAIT FOR: CHAPTER 2!!


End file.
